Forgotten Pieces
by CandiedLust
Summary: (Sawwave, T, Non sburb AU) Squarewave goes after Sawtooth after he leaves to fix something, Squarewave is then jumped leaving Sawtooth heartbroken and guilt ridden.


Squarewave hopelessly wandered around the dank dark alleyways in hope to find his missing friend, who had gone off to do hell knows what. As Squarewave found himself in another dead end he began to give up, he called and called until his voice went offline and it became just static. If robots could cry Square wave knew he surely would be. He began to sloppy drag himself back to where dirk call home, when he felt himself in a sharp pain and then blackness.

As his processer booted back up he began the starting screen, which had simple stuff like please create password and other important things like please choose the computer to use with your robot, and enter a name; but no one was around to enter anything. So the nameless robot simply stood up and began to wander with no particular goal in mind.

Dirk was frantically searching for Squarewave who had gone missing after Sawtooth had left to go finish up some work, when he saw him he was filled with relief and ran towards his robot at full speed neglecting his battered umbrella for the cool wet embrace of his robots arms.

But the hug didn't happen; Squarewave didn't hug back; he just stood there, unmoving.

"Uh, Squarewave?" The short robot hung in dirks arms and opened the start screen, but other than that did nothing. Dirk's relief fell within an instant; He began to run home crying. His personality matching the rains heavy falls.

As they got back to the house, Dirk began to work on Squarewave. Holding back tears to protect his precious circuits, Squarewave was like a little brother to Dirk; annoying at times but deep down if Squarewave were to ever get hurt, he would know what to do with himself. Which he didn't.

He worked with Squarewave for two days straight before giving up, He taught Squarewave everything all over again. That Lil Seb was his best friend, that Dirk created him to help him with sweet raps, How he was friends with Dirkbot who was mute, that his name was Squarewave and most importantly how much he used to admire Sawtooth. Squarewave blindly accepted all knowledge given to him by Dirk so he had to be sure not to give him incorrect information.

Things were almost normal again, besides the fact that Squarewave was much more quiet than usual. He also began to carry Lil Seb around everywhere, and became paranoid. He wouldn't go outside without Dirk or Dirkbot, and it broke his heart. Dirk taught Squarewave raps and how to make his own. Dirk was still sad but not as heartbroken as before, but then a reminder popped up on his computer.

_'Sawtooth comes back'_

Then Dirk's heart dropped all over again. Sawtooth loved Squarewave so much, when he learned what had happened to him. Dirk didn't even know how he would react, but it wouldn't be good. That's when Dirk began to freak out, he couldn't think of a way to fix this and he didn't want more of his robots to be sad. They were like his family.

Dirk dreaded the day Sawtooth would come back, He spent as much time as he could helping Squarewave but there wasn't much more he could do. He couldn't recite memories to him, because that would be Dirks memory not Squarewave's. When the day of Sawtooth's return came Dirk performed the updates to Sawtooth that were missing, and charged him as slow as possible to prolong the event he was dreading.

"Dirk what's wrong?" Sawtooth was made to be an older brother figure, and he could tell a mile away if Dirk wasn't ok. However Dirk didn't know how to break this to Sawtooth, he could barely deal with it himself. He moved unsteady from foot to foot, trying to come with something.

"Squarewave… got hurt while you were gone." Dirk managed to stutter out, Sawtooth's face dropped as much as his programming allowed.

"Bring him here, now." Dirk nodded and ran out of the room looking for Squarewave before dragging him back the room. Squarewave looked at Sawtooth and felt something out of place; he rearranged Lil Seb in his arms. Sawtooth stared at his boyfriend expecting the worst but saw nothing wrong.

"Squarewave? How is it going? I've missed you." Sawtooth would never say something this sentimental but he needed to know Squarewave was okay. He expected Squarewave to jump all over him and yell about how much he missed him and pass out from using all his battery. But he said the worst something Sawtooth hadn't even thought of it was so awful.

"Uh, who are you?" And Sawtooth died a little.

A/N: Did I break anyone's heart? This is a rewrite of something I wrote a long time ago from my old account (RomCom-Otaku). I hope to continue this, but I am juggling three stories right now so we will just have to see. I hope you like this story.


End file.
